Juane Arc: A Story of Love, Passion, and a Whole Bunch of Other Things
by Ordon
Summary: A mysterious young man is sweeping the women of Beacon Academy off of their feet; and love is in the air. However, unbeknownst to all, a far darker scheme is afoot, and will require a group of unlikely allies to save all of Remnant. [AU]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**So uh... this all began when someone in our Discord said they couldn't find a lot of Juane Arc stories. I promised him that if I could come up with enough material to write one, I would. So uh, fortunately/unfortunately I did and here it is. If you've seen the insanity that is 'Rising Tide', just from the storyboard I have so far for this, I think I might have somehow upped the crazy on this one. So while I apologize for everything, I suppose I regret nothing. (I also warn you that a lot of the story may or may not be leading up to one single, lame punchline and I especially apologize for that.)** **Hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

"We got a Huntress!" Roman shouted as he entered the cockpit. His accomplice nodded and stood up to let him take the controls as she moved to the open bay door.

He grabbed the stick and began righting the ship; accelerating it away when storm clouds erupted into existence. His eyes widened as icicles formed into a long line and shot towards the craft. He barely managed to turn the ship so that it hit the thickest part of the armor.

"Damn," He muttered as the impact rocked the cockpit, "Good thing they make these things tough." He began accelerating once more and finally broke away from the brat and Huntress below.

"Nice work," He said as the woman walked up to join him in the cockpit, "Assuming no other issues, we'll be back at our base in-"

There was another impact that shook the ship, "Damn it, what now?" He groused, his companion didn't bother replying, instead going back to the cargo bay door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at the top of the ship.

Flames surrounded her hand and Roman grinned savagely; whoever was on top of the ship was about to have a very bad day.

As soon as he completed that thought a lasso lashed out and wrapped around the woman's wrists. Roman's jaw dropped as, faster than could be believed, the lasso went taut and the woman went flying out the bay door.

He stood up, and reached for Melodic Cudgel, but before he could even turn around, something slammed against the back of his head and the whole world went dark.

* * *

Ruby and the blonde Huntress watched in absolute bewilderment as the man that had leapt from one of the rooftops and onto the Bullhead threw the rope onto a passing billboard, sending the mysterious figure who had thrown the flames flying out of the ship. He then swooped into the ship, and for a moment the ship's course was erratic, but then it abruptly corrected itself and began flying back towards them.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked her in awe.

"No idea." The woman replied.

The ship landed and the blonde Huntress strode forward and into the ship. A few moments later, she exited the craft, holding the red-haired criminal that Ruby had been chasing. His head lolled to the side, unconscious, with rope wound tight around his chest.

Ruby frowned and stood up on her toes, peering into the ship.

"Don't bother." The woman told her, "The only things I found were him and a rope tied around the joystick." She turned in the direction that the fiery woman had been left, "I'll have to send someone to pick her up; for now you're coming with me. Now."

Ruby wilted slightly at her tone and followed meekly behind the woman as she walked towards the ladder that lead to the ground. However as she turned to go down the ladder, she frowned.

A few buildings away, there was a silhouette of a young man against the shattered moon, she stared for a moment, but when she blinked, he was gone.

She shook her head and followed the blonde Huntress down the ladder, she might have been imagining things, but she could've sworn that he had had a rose between his teeth.

* * *

"Weird…" Yang remarked when Ruby was done telling her what had happened, "Still, Ozpin himself ended up getting you in, so I guess it all worked out."

Ruby nodded, "I just wish we had managed to get both of them; that guy's accomplice got away, whoever they were."

Yang lifted an eyebrow, "You mean you're not curious about the guy who leapt on top of a Bullhead?"

Ruby rub the back of her head sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess that too."

There was an awful sound of someone retching and the two looked over to see a young man with blonde hair being violently sick in a trash can.

"Ugh," Yang grimaced in disgust as people cleared out around him, "Vomit boy."

"That's gonna stick." Ruby replied.

"Well, after all it is a... _sick_ nickname." Yang grinned widely and Ruby groaned.

* * *

They landed at Beacon and the doors opened, and 'Vomit Boy' was the first one out, where he promptly continued to barf into a trash can while everyone else filed past.

Ruby soon forgot all about the nauseous boy as she stared up at Beacon Academy, "Wow." She breathed as she stared up at the spires, it was just like a castle out of a story book.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang remarked beside her.

But Ruby's attention was already on something else and her jaw dropped as she looked around and saw weapons of every shape and size.

"Oooh, look that kid has a collapsible staff!" She squealed, "And she's got a fire sword! I really hope that I get the chance to meet some of these people as classmates and they aren't some throwaway gag for a-"

Yang grabbed the back of her hood and dragged her back from where she had been wandering head-first towards a large brick wall standing by itself for some unfathomable reason.

"Ow, ow, ow." Ruby complained.

"Easy there little sister." Yang cautioned her, "They're just weapons."

"Just weapons!" Ruby exclaimed, "They're extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us… and they're so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked her.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones." Ruby answered, "It's like meeting new people, but better."

 _We have an open relationship._ A voice explained.

Yang rolled her eyes and then yanked down on Ruby's hood playfully, "Ruby come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked as she lifted her hood back up.

"Well…" Yang grinned sheepishly, "Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up, 'kay 'cya bye." Four people that Ruby had never seen before in her life dashed past her with Yang, leaving her spinning.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms? Can I meet your friends later or are we never going to see them agai-"

Dizziness overwhelmed her and she felt herself begin falling backwards, "I have no idea what I'm doing…"

Suddenly she felt something like the rushing of wind and when she came to, she was being held by someone. "Oh thanks, I-"

"No need for thanks senorita," A deep, sonorous voice replied, "Anything for such a beauty in need."

She blushed slightly and looked up at a strong, wide face, but other than that, all she saw was a glorious, golden mustache that seemed to dominate her field of vision.

"Uh, I, uh… well…" Ruby stammered. She felt herself being lifted up and planted back on her own two feet, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby Rose."

The man laughed, which made Ruby blush even more, "This is not the first time we've met, mi Rosita."

Ruby blinked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The man simply smiled and then yanked down on her hood, blocking her vision.

By the time she had righted her hood and could see again, he was gone.

"Huh, weird." She shook her head as she began to walk to the Academy doors, "Oh well, I'm glad I didn't fall down; I'm sure there would have been some kind of slapstick invol-"

Ruby then pitched head over heels as she walked right into a bell-hopper's cart that was carrying a large number of cases sending them into the air. vials of what appeared to be a variety of Dust flew out; hanging like ornaments before arcing gracefully down to the ground. Some of which appeared to be fire Dust.

Ruby put her arms over her head and shut her eyes tight, as the world around her exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: Still in the Beginning

Weiss was absolutely fuming, "Those cases were locked and secured." She spat as she salvaged what she could, "How in the world did she just walk into them and somehow pop them open like… like… Ooohhh!"

She stamped her foot angrily, although taking care not to do so on top of any of the remaining vials. She looked around at the scattered vials and cases and sighed, "This is going to take forever…" She groused. She now somewhat regretted driving away that clutz and that other girl with the bow; she could have used their assistance. It was the least they could do. Especially that girl with the bow, what with her slanderous accusations, and that tone!

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying desperately to ease the headache that was rapidly building. The moment she did, there was a gust of wind and she heard the sound of shoes scuffing against the stone.

Instantly her eyes shot open, _this is exactly why I insisted on cleaning it up myself_ , she began to think, _my Dust is too valuable; who knows what scoundrel-_

 _Oh my word what a mustache._

There was a man in front of her, his frame tall and muscular, with a dashing smile and clear-blue eyes. However, it was that mustache that captured all of her attention.

For better or for worse, Weiss was a connoisseur of mustaches, after all, in Solitas, it was well accepted that a man's worth could easily be judged by the quality of their mustache. Those who were naturally not dispositioned to be able to maintain a glorious mustache would be able to afford the various technologies and goods that could remedy that lack.

For example, her father had a fine, bushy mustache that spread beyond his face, yet at the same time was prim and proper. The jagged edges that lined the bottom said that he was a man who was not averse to more… aggressive, action in order to get what he wanted. While its rather respectable width showed that he was a man who was ambitious and eager to grow his mercantile empire.

Her grandfather in contrast had a worn mustache, framed by a beard. It had shown he was an affable, down to earth man, who was willing to work hard to get what he wanted. Even in its somewhat ragged appearance however, there had been a shine to it, kept meticulously with fine oils and brushes that showed him to both be a man with equally boundless energy and wealth.

This… thing before her however... this was a mustache of legends, a kind of progenitor from which the finest aspects of all other mustaches could be seen, like it had passed on what it had meant to be a mustache. Yet its descendants were but ghosts, glimpses of a glorious past where the thing itself could no longer even be recognizably made up of hairs of a mere man, but rather… something more.

So enraptured was she by the glorious, nearly divine, visage that it wasn't until the man bowed, removing it from her sight that she blinked in confusion.

All of the crates, vials and even piles of Dust were all gone, and behind the man, stood the cart, with everything piled up on top as though nothing had happened.

The man said something and Weiss shook herself, "I beg your pardon, what was that?"

"Senorita, I could not help but notice that you required aid, and so I have lent my own meager talents to your noble task." He repeated, still bowing.

Weiss stood still for a moment as the deep and sonorous voice echoed within her mind, as though her ears were sampling an exquisitely delightful dish, "Um, yes, well." She cleared her throat and straightened herself to her full height, "As Heiress to the Schnee family, I thank you very much for your assistance, it is greatly appreciated."

"Ah, you would be Weiss Schnee then?" The man asked as he straightened and it took all of her willpower not to allow her eyes to wander back onto the hairy siren on the man's face, instead keeping her eyes focussed squarely on his.

"I am." She replied evenly.

The man bowed once more, "I knew that such beauty had to come from a noble lineage, but I admit, I hitherto did not believe that even such a lineage as that could produce such beauty. I stand humbled before you, Flor de Nieve."

Weiss was horrified to feel a blush begin to come over her face, "Yes, well, your compliments are uh…" _Oh lord no come on girl you're blowing it!_ "They're um… uh…" _Arrogant always go for arrogant_ , "They're an apt enough description." She managed haughtily.

The man laughed, "Well then, as enraptured as I am at your beauty, I'm afraid I must go, 'for unto the battlements I must go, though it mean the end of the time between us.' Hasta luego, Flor de Nieve."

The man spun in place, causing the few specks of Dust on the ground to kick up, creating a small wind storm. Weiss closed her eyes, shielding them with her hand as the air swirled around, and when the wind died down and she could see again, he had disappeared.

"That line…" She murmured, it was from Solitisian Night, an opera that was almost a century old, about a brave knight and his lover. It was very obscure, despite its brilliance, and only a few knew about it, much less could quote it like that.

It also happened to be her favorite.

"Just who was that man?" She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3:Almost Done with the Beginning

Yang walked through the ballroom, covered with sleeping bags provided by the Academy for the all of the students. She flopped down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby, "It's like a big slumber party!" She remarked.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied without looking up.

"I know I do." Yang shot back with a grin, letting out a growl as she gazed at one particular trio of well built and shirtless boys. One of them seemed to notice her attention and began to flex when the moment was ruined by Vomit Boy, Jaune Ruby had said his name was, walking across her field of vision with a pair of ridiculous full body pajamas.

Yang quickly averted her gaze before the sight was burned into her sockets and then frowned as she noticed that Ruby was working on something, "What's that?"

"Oh," Ruby quickly covered it with a hand, "It's just a letter back to the gang at Signal." She replied quickly, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Cute," Yang remarked and then grinned, "And quaint, I would've thought…" She lifted up Ruby's scroll and waved it slightly, "You would have used your Chroma channel for that, since you seem to use it for talking about everything else."

Ruby flushed, "Give it back!"

Yang's grin widened as she kept it out of Ruby's reach, "I have to admit though, the shitposting is pretty good." She said as her finger hovered over the screen, "I have wondered just what this 'High-Powered Weaponry' channel is though."

"Don't!" Ruby commanded, but it was too late as Yang pressed the button with a massive grin.

The two stared at the images that came on the scroll and Yang let out a sigh, "Man… really? Not gonna lie, I was really hoping that was just an innuendo."

She shook her head as she handed it back to Ruby, pictures of a gigantic revolver with a bayonet attachment and a quadruple barreled shotgun still on screen.

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" Yang asked her, "I mean-"

"Not in front of Crescent Rose!" Ruby hissed.

Oh, now you care? A voice asked sharply.

Yang shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Ruby let out a sigh, "It's just that, I didn't get to bring any of my friends with me here, and well… it's weird not knowing anyone."

"What about Jaune he's…" Yang searched for the words, "Nice…" She settled on, "Plus one friend."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as minus one friend, so back to zero." Ruby replied.

"There's no such things as 'negative friends'," Yang snorted, "You've just made one friend and one enemy. Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet."

Ruby suddenly sat up, as though about to say something, but then she paused and stared.

Yang frowned and followed her gaze to see a black haired girl quietly reading while sitting with her back against a wall.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really," Ruby replied, "She was there when I had that… encounter with Weiss, but left before I could say anything."

Yang rolled her eyes and grinned, "Well now's your chance." She grabbed Ruby by the arm and began dragging her towards the girl. While they had been talking, Yang had bean able to get a good look at the "letter" her little sister had been writing.

"I really hope I get to meet that guy again, I wonder if he's a teacher, because of the mustache… I hope not, I hope he can be on my team."

I'm going to have to meet this 'guy' Yang promised herself. It was the responsibility of the older sibling to check out anyone who was hitting on their little sister; and if they didn't pass muster then to start hitting on them… with fists. Yang grinned at the prospect as she dragged a protesting Ruby to the black-haired girl.

* * *

Blake sat out on the balcony, staring up at the stars. The conversation with that girl… Ruby… had been depressing. It had been like looking into a mirror of the past, upon that girl's face had been every single iota of naivety and hope that had long since died in herself.

Yet…

Blake let out a huff, she had felt it, just a glimmer, just a spark of that old feeling return. Damn it, this wasn't why she had come here… she had come for redemption to strike back against Adam, not to find herself with the same feelings that had driven her to such actions in the first place… actions that had seemed so right… so just at first…

Her thoughts were interrupted by something just on the edge of hearing, she spun around.

Standing on the edge of the balcony just a short distance away, was a young man. In his hands was a guitar that he strummed quietly.

"Senorita," He said, "Why such a sad face on such a beautiful night?"

"Who are you?" she demanded, her hands dropping to the hilts of Gambol Shroud.

"Just a man, Senorita." He strummed the guitar cords again and Blake's ears twitched as the beautiful sound rang in the air. Thankfully however, she managed to keep it to just her human ears, she wasn't going to let something stupid like that blow her cover.

"So are you a student? You don't look old enough to be a teacher." Blake pressed, her hands still discreetly placed by her weapons.

"Are we all not students of life, Senorita?" The young man replied, then his hands flew across the cords, letting out a short peal of music that made a shiver run down her spine and to her horror, her ribbon fell free as her ears trembled, revealing her twin cat ears to the world.

Her face flushed red as she dove for the strip of cloth, only to find a hand close around it first, "Mi Leona, there is no need to hide such things." The man said, standing up above her, "To hide but a fraction of yourself dims a star that shines brighter than a thousand suns."

Her head shot up, but her angry words died on her lips as she saw the man's face. Upon which was a smile of such compassion and sincerity that she felt something inside herself melt away.

The man nodded slightly as he saw the change and strummed on his guitar, "Besides, now that I have your ears... all of them, that is." He winked at her and Blake blushed slightly, as the man began playing in earnest.

" _Mi Leona, tu sonrisa es como el amanecer de la noche mas profunda._

 _Mi Leona, tu care es la luna y tus ojos las estrellas._

 _Te aullido, me oyes? Me oyes?_

 _Por favor escuchame mi leona!_

There were more words, oh so many more words. However, they flowed together, intertwining in a rapturous melody with the voice of the guitar; causing her to be frozen like a statue as she listened to the music sing to her… no… sing _into_ her.

She wasn't sure when it ended, when she opened her eyes, wasn't even sure when she had closed them. All she knew is that when she came back to her senses as the night fell silent once more and she looked around, the man was gone.

She had come to Beacon to learn, she had come to Beacon for redemption, but she had never thought she would ever find…

"Love?" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4:Literally at end of Beginning

"That's why it's perfect!" The girl with orange colored hair enthused, "No one will suspect we're working together!"

"C'mon Nora," Let's go, her companion responded, the two walked off, with Nora babbling something about together and baiting under her breath.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows?" Yang answered, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yup, no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you stuff'. Today," Ruby started stroking Crescent Rose, "I get to let my sweet heart do the talking."

 _If you think I've forgotten about last night then you're sorely mistaken._

Ruby leaned over and rubbed her cheek against the weapon, letting out a hot and heavy breath.

 _Mmm… but then again..._

"Well remember Ruby," Yang interjected, apparently eager to change the subject, "You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

"Ugh... you sound like Dad…" Ruby angrily put Crescent Rose back into the locker,

 _Oh my god, she does!_

"Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"Okay… but what about when we form teams?" Yang replied, apparently not sure how to answer that assertion.

Ruby's face suddenly flushed a little red and Yang knew she was thinking about the guy from the diary page the night before, "Yeah, well… we'll see how it goes." She replied hotly.

They were interrupted by the sound of something being driven into a wall, the two looked over to see Jaune meekly struggling, a long spear pinning him in place through his shirt.

"What in the world has he gotten himself into now?" Ruby asked.

Yang grinned and was about to reply, but Ruby was spared as the speakers in the locker room came to life and Glynda's voice came on. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again: all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss walked by the blonde-haired boy out the door, followed shortly after by...

"Oh gosh is that Pyrrha Nikos?" Ruby asked.

"Sure is." Yang replied.

The two watched as Pyrrha walked up to the immobilized Jaune and pulled out the spear, "It was nice meeting you." She told him.

"Likewise." He moaned dejectedly.

"Well, two guesses as to what happened there." Yang teased.

Ruby ignored her and walked up to the boy's crumpled form, "You okay there?" She asked him, holding out a hand.

Jaune groaned as Ruby hauled him to his feet, "Yeah, just bruised."

"Which more so, your body or your pride?" Yang called as she passed by them.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister, "C'mon Jaune, let's go." She lent the boy her shoulder and the two made their way out of the locker room.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told the assembled students as they stood on the cliff overlooking the giant trees of the forest below.

"Now, I'm sure all of you have heard rumors regarding the assignments of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda's gaze passed over the students as she spoke, "Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Ozpin ignored Ruby's sound of protest as he continued, "These teammates will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby quickly ran through her experiences with her classmates in her head, then let out an even more depressed groan. But at least it sounded like they would have some kind of choice in the matter, or at least the teachers would be evaluating to make sure that the teams would be somewhat compatib-

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Orrrr… it would be completely arbitrary and random… Ruby's entire world felt like it had shattered, but then a thought occurred to her and she quickly looked down the line. She had been too busy helping Jaune to get a proper look at the other students; and she desperately looked to see if the mustache boy was amongst them. Just at that moment though a big brute with brown hair and plate armor stepped forward, blocking her field of vision.

She let out a hiss of frustration, but from what Ozpin had said, if she could just make eye contact with that boy, then that was it, she was set. She turned her attention back to the headmaster, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must grab one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune began to interject, but Ozpin ignored him, "Good. Now take your positions."

Ruby had to admit she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but she braced herself and got ready anyway, falling into a fighting stance.

"Ready?"

Ruby swallowed nervously as she quickly thought of a plan, she would use her Semblance to run through the forest. She would just look for the mustache, that way she would avoid eye contact with everyone until she found him. She grinned, it was fool-proof, she would be able to run circles around everyone else.

"One!"

Weiss took a deep, calming breath, she hadn't been able to shake that glorious, golden visage from yesterday from her mind. It had been in the early hours of the morning when she had made her resolution. She would ace this initiation as befitting of one of the Schnee family; once she had accomplished that, between her ability and her looks; there would be no denying her. That mustache… and the young man behind it, would be hers.

"Two!"

Blake hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, tossing and turning as she fought a war within herself. She knew that feeling that the man's singing had awakened, and it had taken her down a dark path by Adam's side. She would never again allow another to blind her so totally.

 _Is that it then?_ A voice inside her whispered, _just because one man hurt you, you must never have love again?_

She stamped that voice out, but it always came back, always bubbled back to the surface in a never ending battle. She let out a growl and flourished Gambol Shroud, focus on the here and now, she commanded herself, this… conflict… will have to wait.

"Three!" Ozpin shouted, and all of the platforms beneath the students' feet shot them high into the air.

"Remember when we used to launch them one by one?" Glynda asked as the young men and women flew through the air.

"Heavens yes." Ozpin replied as Jaune's scream echoed around the forest, "Too bad that the audit found that that was 'arbitrary and unfair'."

"Hmm… speaking of which, did they ever find the team that performed that audit?" Glynda asked.

"Nope, still down there… after all, they insisted to have the same experience as the students did." He turned from the cliff, "And our instructors do _not_ intervene."

* * *

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called desperately, she couldn't believe it, she had turned away for just a couple of seconds and he had disappeared. That boy wouldn't last more than a minute out here; by all that was holy, he hadn't even known what Aura was! Just what kind of school had he graduated from?

"Jaune!" She called again, he had acted really oddly too, after she had saved him he had looked perplexed, confused even. She supposed that being launched down into a forest when you had no kind of protective barrier would do that to someone.

Suddenly, she heard immense growls in the distance, as well as combat, her heart leaping into her throat, she hefted her spear and began running in that direction.

* * *

"Hellooo!" Yang called as she walked brazenly through the forest, "Is anyone out there?"

Yang was fully aware that most people would consider walking through a Grimm-infested forest yelling at the top of their lungs probably not a great move. However, she was nothing if not direct, this way, either she would find another student, or she would find Grimm, and she was fine with either. After all, sneaking around was slow, and boring.

"Helloooo?" She called again, prompting a series of rustling from one of the bushes, "Is someone there?" She asked, the bushes rustled again. Yang strode up to the underbrush, "Ruby, is that you?" She asked, parting the bushes.

She froze and looked up, "Nope." She said, and then leapt out of the way as an Ursa tore through the shrubs.

"How in the world did you even fit behind that?" She asked it.

The Ursa, of course, gave no response other than a roar, prompting another Ursa to thunder out at her.

She dove out of the way, causing the Ursa to slide to a halt beside its kin.

"Hah! You two couldn't hit the broadside of a-" She began to mock, when a single, clump of blonde hair fell to the forest floor.

She stared at it for a while, then took a slow, deep breath.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stared in horror at the screen as screams of pain echoed from the forest.

"I think…" Ozpin said shakily as he shoved the screen away, "I've seen enough."

Glynda nodded dumbly and obliged, turning off the screen and tucking it away as a fresh round of agony screeched in the distance.

* * *

Yang took a calming breath as what remained of the two Grimm melted away, the small, furious core that burned inside her was still there, but it was manageable now. She had always loved her hair, she often spent hours combing and pampering it. Not that it showed, of course, but if she didn't spend as much time as she did it would probably be even more ragged.

In a strange way, that actually made her love it even more, it was like her, no matter how much you tried to tame it, it always remained wild on the inside. Those two Grimm had made the fatal mistake of harming it, but even so much as touching it often earned people a broken bone or three.

She frowned as she heard the sound of someone clapping slowly and she turned around to see a young man step out of the forest.

The first thing that struck her was the man's mustache, blonde, and glorious. In some ways she had to begrudgingly admit, even a match for her own mane of hair. Past that were clear, blue eyes that smiled warmly at her, and below that was a brilliantly colored poncho, full of greens and reds.

"Aw, Senorita." He enthused, "What a marvelous display of passion and strength."

"Who the heck are you?" Yang demanded as the young man approached.

"Just a man Senorita, just a man." He replied.

"Right… well 'just a man', it was nice meeting you, but I gotta get going." She jerked her thumb and then grimaced as her muscles protested. Damn, she must have pulled something during the fight… a lot of somethings, she corrected as the aching feeling spread throughout her shoulders and back as the adrenaline wore off.

That was one of the problems of fighting in that kind of rage, she always got really sore afterwards, usually she would just head straight to a warm bath or something, but obviously that kind of relief was rather absent in a forest like this.

She turned around and began stamping off, more the reason then to get to the relics and fast so that she could sit back and re-

Suddenly there was a flow of motion and she stopped as she sensed someone right behind her.

"This hair," The man breathed, "It is so beautiful, so fierce… it is perfect for you, Infierna de Oro."

"My name's Yang." She snapped back, was this the guy who Ruby had been talking about in her journal? He was handsome, she'd give him that, also, his voice was nice and smooth. However, she felt more than saw him begin reaching forward, getting perilously close to her hair.

If he so much as laid a finger on it, hottie or no, she was going to leave him stuffed in a tree.

Then suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders and then her entire world went into bliss as he began rubbing and massaging.

"Ah… mi Infierna…" The young man said sympathetically, "Your fire, it burns so bright, it nearly blinds me."

"Mhmm-huh." Yang managed as the young man's fingers flowed across her shoulders and back, easing out every kink and sore. She wasn't sure how, but she was aware that despite everything, he hadn't so much as laid a finger on her hair. Somehow his fingers danced and spun around each singular strand; and as he did so she felt the wind blow around them, lifting her mane to allow him access to her upper back.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, whether it was merely seconds or whether it had stretched on into minutes, hours, or days. All had sunken into a world of bliss and relaxation, like sinking into a feathery bed that whispered soft lullabies in your ear.

Then suddenly, it stopped and she opened her eyes. The man was standing in front of her, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Who are you?" She asked him again.

His smile widened and he began to open his lips when there was the sound of rustling brush. With astounding speed, he whirled around and disappeared into the forest.

Yang reflexively held up a hand after him, but it was too late, just like that, he was gone.

"Hey." Yang turned around to see the black-haired girl… Blake.

"Hey yourself." Yang replied.

"You teamed up with anyone yet?" Blake asked.

Yang unconsciously glanced back at the spot where the young man had disappeared, "No." She said, slightly wistful.

Blake raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "Alright, you want to team up?"

Yang nodded and followed after the girl as she walked out of the clearing.

That may very well have been the boy that had been in Ruby's journal, but Yang found herself no longer caring.

"Sorry sis," She whispered to herself so that the other girl wouldn't overhear, "If he can give back rubs like that… he's mine."


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning is Finally Over

Pyrrha crashed through the underbrush and in doing so finally found the source of the growling and roars. At least four Ursas were in the clearing, three of them growling up a tall tree while the largest was clawing at the bark, occasionally slamming into the tree with its shoulder.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and threw herself into the fray. The first two Ursa never knew what hit them as her spear lashed out with the speed of a striking serpent, punching through their throats in a pair of clean thrusts. The third Ursa turned and roared, swinging a massive paw in an attempt to bat her aside.

She went into a roll, using her shield to deflect the force of the blow rather than meeting it head-on. It too was slain as she leapt out of the end of the roll, sending her blade into the Grimm's eye. She wrenched her spear out of the creature's skull and looked up as a shadow fell over her.

The final Ursa was towering above her, its red, beady eyes full of primal rage as its massive paw began to descend.

 _Damn this was going to hurt_ ; she fell into a crouch, putting her shield up to intercept the attack. She would have to move as soon as the blow hit so that the Grimm couldn't follow up, then she would counter-attack.

She waited, but the attack didn't come. Cautiously, she peeked around the corner of her shield to see that the Ursa was wobbling slightly. Finally, it fell over on its side, a sword sticking out of the top of its head.

She blinked in surprise then looked up to see Jaune clinging onto the tree, his shield still on his back.

"Uh… hey…" He called nervously and waved at her. The action loosened his grip sufficiently that he slipped, and he screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Pyrrha dashed forward and dove, catching the boy in mid-air. She rolled forward, and came back to her feet, holding Jaune in her arms.

The boy cautiously opened one of his eyes, and the blinked with surprise to find that he was not dashed up against the ground. He looked up into her face, "Tha-Thanks." He stammered.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just uh-" He looked meaningfully at the ground.

Pyrrha felt her face flush red and she nodded sharply as she set him back on his own feet.

The two of them stood there for a moment, "Soooo, you have a partner yet?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune shook his head, "What about you?"

"No." She replied; Juane nodded at that, but otherwise didn't respond. An uncomfortable silence grew as they looked at each other uncertainly.

Pyrrha cleared her throat, "So team up then?"

Jaune's eyes went wide, "Wait really? Sure!"

Pyrrha grinned and was about to say something when the ground shook beneath them.

"What in the world was that?" Jaune asked.

* * *

"I don't know Ozpin, but asking me again won't make the scroll start back up any faster." Glynda responded calmly.

The ground shook again, and there was a gigantic squawk of what sounded like shock and pain in the distance.

"Was that a Nevermore?" Ozpin asked.

"Pulling up the program for the cameras now."

A large circle in the middle of a black screen came up on the scroll, when suddenly a dialogue box appeared, "Damn it, it wants to update."

"Tell it later! We need to know what's going on now."

Glynda got out of the dialogue box and finally, the camera feed appeared on the screen, the two teachers stared in shock.

Glynda swallowed nervously "What in the-"

* * *

"Hell-" Yang demanded.

"Halibut-" Blake inquired.

"Dust-" Weiss commanded.

"Buckington HSG389-" Ruby squeaked.

"Happened here?" All four finished at once.

 _Do you really have to keep bringing up that overrated piece of trash?_ A voice whined, _I may not have a quad-rotating barrel with a compass on the stock, but at least I don't jam every fourth clip._

All four of the student Huntresses stared at the scene before them; the trees were felled in every direction. The ground itself looked like someone had taken a boulder-sized sledgehammer repeatedly to it, with large craters that pockmarked the earth and stone.

Finally, in the center of it all was a Nevermore, its beak weakly opening and closing as the red in its eyes began to fade. Tied around its body in a knot was a rapidly disintegrating Deathstalker that looked like it had been pulled and stretched like a piece of taffy to wrap completely around the bird Grimm's body.

The four of them stared at the defeated Grimm before their gazes finally rose to look at each other.

"Yang… did one of them touch your hair?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do this."

"We both just got here." Blake explained.

Weiss was crouching down to examine one of the craters when she was aware of someone looming over her. She turned her head to see Ruby staring at her with suspicious eyes.

"What? I've literally been with you… unwillingly I might add… since the start of this 'initiation'."

 _How convenient..._ a voice interjected, _I don't trust her._

"Alright," Ruby finally allowed, "But I'm keeping my eye on you." She pointed two fingers to her eyes and back to Weiss a couple of times as she slowly backed off, her eyes narrowed the entire way.

Weiss shook her head as she continued to examine the scene, "No Dust at all," She muttered, "Bizzarre."

"How so?" Blake asked, behind her Ruby gave a small _eep_ as she backed over the edge of another crater, falling into it headfirst.

"Think about it." Weiss replied, pointedly ignoring Ruby as the strange girl stood up and continued to glare at her suspiciously from the lip of the crater. "That means that whoever did this wasn't using Dust, this is either completely through an unaided Semblance, or with their bare hands."

The rest of them were silent for a moment as they looked from the craters, to the rapidly disintegrating Grimm.

Finally, Blake cleared her throat, "Well, anyway, we should keep heading to the relics."

The rest nodded numbly as they walked away from the battleground.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Weiss ventured as the four girls stared at the ruins of the temple, "There are usually four to a team right?"

"Yeah." Yang answered.

"There are also four of each of the chess pieces of the same color." She noted, "

"Right." Blake replied.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess that they decide the teams based on who grabs the same piece." Weiss concluded.

"She is so _smart_." Ruby whispered quietly to Yang.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Right, so… what do we want to do about it?"

Weiss stepped forward, "Well I'll pick the white Queen piece obviously, you can select whichever one you want." She picked up one of the pieces, only to have Ruby step up and pick up the one beside it.

"Except you." Weiss said pointedly, "Go pick up your own piece."

"Why?" Ruby whined, "We're supposed to be partners!"

"You decided that… not me."

"They said that the first person we made eye contact with would be our partner for the next four years, I'm just following instructions!"

Weiss stamped her foot, "Well now follow my instructions, pick up another piece!"

The two continued to argue as Blake and Yang looked on, "So… when should we tell them?" Blake asked as the two continued to argue.

Yang looked down at the four large statues made entirely out of gold that stood at their feet, "Seriously… they said 'relics' that means treasure… why would they assume something so boring?"

Blake shrugged, "I mean, there is something metaphorical about chess pieces." She replied, "The whole idea of just being pieces on some cosmic board in a game that we cannot comprehend."

Yang shrugged as she picked up two of the statues, "Honestly I don't care too much about that, I just hope we get to keep these."

"Same here." Blake agreed as she picked up the last two statues.

* * *

"And thus, as they recovered the gold statues, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long will now be Team RWBY!" Ozpin declared.

"What a gyp." Yang complained as she watched Glynda carry the statues away.

"Team hug!" Ruby called, only to have Weiss and Blake both giver her withering glares.

"The leader of this team will be… Ruby Rose!"

All four of the girls stared at Ozpin before turning back to each other, "Team hug! Leader's orders!" Ruby declared.

Weiss simply turned and walked off the stage, while Blake and Yang looked longingly after the precious statues.

"I guess they must re-use them." Blake said wistfully.

"Yeah… I wonder how they get them back there though." Yang wondered aloud.

* * *

Gray Everbloom emerged from the forest to find an abandoned temple; he had no clue how he was still alive, the past few weeks having been a haze as he had watched his fellow members of the safety audit team fall to Grimm, dehydration or starvation.

He could have sworn he had heard voices, but there was no one here now. No, he was sure he had heard someone, they had to still be close…

"Someone!" He rasped, "Anyone, please… help me!" He walked into the temple, "Hello?" He called desperately. Then something slammed into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, twitching.

He whimpered as his vision began to darken and his limbs became weak. With his remaining strength he was able to see what had struck him. It was a large golden statue, its open mouth seeming to mock him as he faded into oblivion.

* * *

"You know, one of these days someone's going to get hurt if we keep launching the statues back this way." Glynda commented as Ozpin walked up to the next launch pad.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" He asked as he sent the next set of statues hurtling through the sky back to the temple.


End file.
